Drunk text
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: It took two words to grab their attention, two words for drama to ensue. Two words texted from their overly adorable and at the moment, overly drunk Princess of Tennis Echizen Ryoma. "I am Pregnant" What does that mean for her boyfriend? Fem Ryo. Merry Christmas 2013 peeps cx I hope you'll like it!


It was just a joke.

That's what she thought in the dead of the night, half drunk with the alcohol Ann had brought over. She was dangerous and annoying enough when she was sober, but now that Ann had decided she wanted to try getting drunk, the two girls were now in her room, Nanjiroh just downstairs, amused at how fast the two girls had gotten drunk.

She stumbled over to her rarely used cell phone. Her mind on what could be up with the guy's slumber party. She actually wanted to be there, it was just the entire Echizen family had a problem with it.

So, partly inebriated, she texted her long time boyfriend, her intent to ruin their fun the only thing in her mind.

She was able to drunk text two words. Two words that would forever destroy Tennis Male Only Players Sleepover Nights. Or rather…her freedom to use phones when drunk.

"I am Pregnant"

…

Kikumaru jumped, he was benched for the crazy dancing game. He kept telling himself it was because he was so awesome at their made up game that they didn't want him ruining everyone else's chances of winning. In reality, everybody just wanted to see if the two most stoic people would actually do some dancing without Kikumaru taking the spotlight.

While the others busied themselves, a cell rung out. As the only benched player at the moment, he took liberty and picked up the cell phone, he grinned as he read the sender of the text.

Their little…little… little kouhai had texted, he almost laughed, she was probably bored out of her mind without them.

He pressed on the open button and his amused smile fell.

"SOJGDOIJGSJPFOEAJOPJFOAJ" Words failed him at the moment. His voice box sounding like some keyboard had smashed into it and now he couldn't form a proper word.

"O-oi! Kikumaru! Breathe!" Marui yelled, having been the closest to the neko-human hybrid sounding seemingly like Oishi, who appeared a heartbeat later.

Kikumaru was waving his arms around, the cell phone flying high up in the air as he gapped like a fish.

The cell phone was seemingly caught by Kaidoh, who was unsure at the small painful thing that had smacked him. His eyes skimmed the text, having seen his kouhai's name on the screen of the phone. His eyes hardened as he read the text.

"FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Suddenly resounded through the panicky room.

Kaidoh's glare switched from the phone to the phone's owner and subsequently Ryoma's boyfriend. Yukimura Seiichi.

On any other day he would have thought twice before doing anything like what he wasn't thinking through but the rage that burst through him clouded everything. He stomped over to him and grasped his shirt, pulling the captain forward.

Words failed everyone at that moment.

Kaidoh's hand shook, the fist that was not holding the sadistic captain and was supposed to punch the daylights out of him was busy shaking, held the accursed cell phone.

Sanada separated the two, forcefully prying Kaidoh away before any damage could be done. This time, the cell phone fell into his hands, Tezuka and Fuji beside him as they read the text.

The temperature dropped.

"Yukimura"

"Seiichi"

The two cold fronts of Seigaku chillingly spoke

Fuji took the phone and threw it at the other people who hadn't read the text yet, Marui caught it expertly, the others scrambling to read.

While their shock formed, Five people had already surrounded the clueless Yukimura Seiichi.

"HOW DARE YOU?! OCHIBI-CHAN?! WHAT? HO- HOW? NO! NOT HOW! GAH!" Kikumaru was inconsolable.

"You better take responsibility, get married to her immediately" Fuji's eyes were opened wide, Ryoma was like his little sister, Yuuta and himself had taken her under their wing despite her not knowing anything about it. Yukimura would know, he had to ask for so many people's permission before he was allowed to date Ryoma.

"What are you talking about?" Yukimura asked, though he wasn't usually fazed by much, he wasn't usually on the other side of murderous looks, especially not ones from his partner in crime Fuji Syuusuke.

"YOU GOT ECHIZEN PREGNANT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YUKIMURA? ECHIZEN IS SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD" Momo yelled, Niou and Jackal holding him from joining the five that had surrounded the accused.

Kirihara was gaping like a fish out of water, pointing with a confused look at the accursed cell phone.

"WHAT?!" The great captain of Rikkai exclaimed, eyes wide and confused, his brain having refused to process anything at the moment.

Yanagi and Yagyuu held back another sudden violent member of Seigaku. Kawamura was swinging a tennis racket like a bat out of hell. Who had enough time to give him a tennis racket during the confusion was beyond anyone could comprehend at the moment

"But, I…we…we haven't done anything like that" Yukimura mumbled, this time his words echoed through the room.

Instead of pure rage, confusion now dominated the room.

"What? But your Echizens boyfriend….you cant be saying she slept around with another guy while dating you, surely you must have noticed" Inui spoke, forgoing habits of writing things down and his usual norm of speech.

"What I am saying is that we haven't done it! We've been dating for two and a half years and we haven't done it, alright?" He finally burst, knocking over a few shoulders to get to his cell phone to figure out where these accusations were coming from.

Snatching it harshly from whoevers hand it was in at the moment, he read the text through angry eyes. His blood boiling at the thought of Ryoma cheating on him, bile threatening to come up but was being shoved down harshly by the bitter taste of betrayal.

The others winced when the cell phone received the fury of the titled Demigod of tennis, probably safer embedded in the wall than in Yukimura's hands at the moment anyway.

"Where is she?" Sanada asked softly, slightly guilty that of accusing his friend.

Instead of answering, Yukimura took off, knowing exactly where his girlfriend was at this moment and wanting to get to the bottom of this right away.

Everyone followed, leaving their sleepover room for closure as to what exactly was happening.

What was supposed to take approximately thirty minutes to get to the Echizen household where the girls own drunkfest was happening was reduced to half as Yukimura made use of his toned leg muscles, trained from years of tennis, running before he had arrived.

He opened the door with his Nanjiroh entrusted key and slammed it open, Nanjiroh and Ryoga appearing in a blink of an eye to stop him from walking up the stairs.

Yukimura let himself be stopped.

"Whats wrong? Chibisuke isn't presentable at the moment" Ryoga began, noticing his little sisters boyfriends rage.

"Is Chibi-chan really pregnant?" Akaya asked, looking dead serious and a bit winded, before anybody else could speak.

Nanjiroh and Ryoga's eyes widened. That was all Yukimura needed to break past the barrier to go up the stairs and straight to his girlfriend.

When he reached the door, he stopped. His sensitive ears could hear sobbing from the doors and someone snoring like no tomorrow.

His rage dissipated. He knew that sobbing voice anywhere. It was a sound painfully stabbed into his heart, a sound he had sworn never to induce in her.

Gritting his teeth, he breathed out slowly, his anger disappearing momentarily as an ultimatum came at him at full force.

Ryoma was his girlfriend. His child or not, he'd love the baby. He wouldn't give her up no matter what. They'd work this confusion out and he'd beat the father to a pulp unrecognizable to even his mother.

When he had opened the door, the rest had arrived. Nanjiroh and Ryoga at the head of the thoroughly emotional male group.

Ryoma, was sobbing on the bed, her head snapped up when the door opened, seeing her long time love open the door, her spirits soared.

Oh god, the alcohol was getting to her. How many drinks had she had? Three? Four? She was still a beginner anyway.

She threw herself off the bed, drunkenly walking to her boyfriend, oblivious to all the people behind him and hugged him, still sobbing.

"Why wouldn't you reply? I wanted to call you but you **hic** I hate you! **Hic** I texted you twenty minutes ago! I thought you hated me!" She probably wasn't even sure what she was saying at this moment.

If it had been any other situation, a few tennis players would have laughed at how much of a clingy drunk their beloved princess was.

"Ryoma. Ryoma. Stay with me" Yukimura seriously spoke, disentangling himself from his girlfriends warm and teary hug to hold her steady by her slight shoulders.

"Who is the father?" He asked, not caring that his girlfriend was holding a pretty large empty bottle of alcohol and that was probably bad for the baby.

Ryoma stared deep into his pretty eyes. Her honey golden one's getting lost in his before they over poured with tears. Yelling out a name none of them expected. "KARUPIN! **Hic**"

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Ann and Ryoma wanted to try getting drunk" Ryoga spoke, things piecing together in his head. The older Echizen siblings glance swept through his little sisters friends to see who else figured out the drama, there was a fair amount and not one of them was her boyfriend.

"Drunk? Alcohol isn't good for a fetus" Oishi began fussing, his eyes looking over the rampage that was a teenage girls messy room.

"Karupin, their bullying me! Sei-kun hates me! He wont even hug me anymore! And their talking about some **hic** petus…probably some nasty vegagatable" She began sobbing once more, taking a chance to hug her boyfriend despite his tight hold, she got her way eventually.

"Wait. So she isn't pregnant?" Yukimura asked, eyeing all the bottles on the floor warily as he finally obliged his girlfriend.

Nanjiroh laughed. "Probably decided to text you while she was drunk" He'd have to teach his daughter how to hold her alcohol if she could cause so much trouble even when under the influence.

That sentence would have been romantic if it hadn't been under such a situation.

Everybody sighed, relieved at the news.

"What? Whose drunk? Whose pregnant?" Ryoma asked, pulling back from her nuzzling Yukimura's neck. Eyes wide and jaw slack.

Momo broke first at such an adorable expression, he laughed, messing up her already messy hair.

"Apparently, you are" He answered her when he had gotten her attention.

Her eyes widened even more, a blush adorning her face. They all blushed at her adorable cuteness. "Me?" She began, pointing at herself "Wha? B-b-b-b-b-b-but…ah….you can get pregnant from kissing? OH NO! ANN! WERE BOTH PREGNANT!" She was in hysterics again and the boys were confused on whether to laugh at the situation or help her.

Her head was pounding when consciousness had found her. Her chiseled pillow, playful smirk included, held her up as she tried to sit up in confusion.

She squinted her tired eyes at her pillow. "Sei? What are you doing here?"

"I am helping out my pregnant girlfriend"

When the words had finally made their way into her brain, she pulled back from his hold on her shoulders, a wave of nausea hit her hard.

Ignoring the sleeping bodies that had magically appeared overnight and not caring who she woke up on her fast track trip to the bathroom, she proceeded to throw up the contents of her stomach.

In the middle of throwing up into the toilet, her head was still wrapped around the idea that she was pregnant, the vomiting only confusing her more.

A few minutes later, she stumbled out the bathroom and into Seiichi's warm arms.

"I cant be pregnant. I don't even remember doing it with you"

Her words warmed his heart. Not only had she confirmed that she had not cheated on him, the way she had also phrased that sentence… as if she hadn't thought of sharing that special moment with anyone else other than him… it was an honor.

"I know" He whispered, scooping up her tired frame into his arms and proceeded to walk to her bed, careful of their friends that littered the floor with their sleepy bodies.

And from that day on, the tennis players had decided to abuse their knowledge of a drunk Echizen Ryoma, joyfully bringing alcoholic drinks whenever Seiichi was there with her. For never again would they allow Ryoma to take even a sip of alcohol without Seiichi around to help his girlfriend.

PEACE ON EARTH! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
